The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Limonium plant, botanically known as Limonium sinense, commercially used as a cut flower Limonium, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Jsada’.
The new Limonium plant is a product of a planned breeding program in Madrid, Cundinamarca, Colombia. The objective of the breeding program was to create new high-yielding Limonium cultivars that flower early and are resistant to pathogens.
The new Limonium plant originated from an open-pollination in Madrid, Cundinamarca, Colombia in February, 2006 of a proprietary selection of Limonium sinense identified as code number JS401003-3, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Limonium sinense as the male, or seed, parent. The new Limonium plant was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination grown in a controlled greenhouse environment in Madrid, Cundinamarca, Colombia on Oct. 24, 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Limonium plant by cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Madrid, Cundinamarca, Colombia since February, 2007, has shown that the unique features of this new Limonium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.